Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of Ghost House. It aired on November 9, 2012. Synopsis Gen Riley moves into the "Ghost House", around which rumors circulate over the existence of ghosts in the household. Gen is surprised to find that the rumors are true, and finds that she will be haunted by all the ghosts in the home until she either moves out or discovers a way to get them to move on into the Other World. Plot Gen Riley is sitting with her best friends, Gabe Harris, Ben Jennings and Sam Johansson, when she announces that she will soon be moving into an old Victorian home dubbed "the Ghost House" by the people of the town. Gabe and Sam are disapproving, as the Ghost House is infamous for supposedly housing dead ghosts, hence the name, but both Ben and Gen tell them that their worries are in vain and that she will be perfectly fine. However, on the night that Gen moves into the Ghost House, she wakes up from her sleep to find that Ben is watching over her from the edge of her bed. She is initially grossed out that he's watching her, but when Ben seems confused over Gen calling him "Ben" and not "Benjamin", Gen realizes that ghosts truly do live in the Ghost House, and Benjamin tells her that she has to either move out or discover a way to get him and other ghosts to move on into the Other World; if she doesn't, the ghosts will continue to haunt her and destroy her life. Gen refuses to help them, still denying the existence of ghosts. The next day, Gen tells her parents, Mary-Jane and Dallas, and her older sister, Megan, about her discovery, but they don't believe her. She goes to school and informs Gabe, Ben and Sam of what happened, but only Gabe and Sam believe in her story. Ben, irritated, leaves the lunch table, assuming that Gen is just acting stupid. That afternoon, Ben and Gen go to Gen's home to study for a science test coming up. They study until late in the evening, when Gen says that she has to go to the bathroom. When she comes back, she finds Ben's dead body sprawled across the floor, with blood stained on his T-shirt and a knife in his chest. She calls the police and ambulance immediately, but Ben is most definitely dead, and after two days of examining the evidence, the police come to the conclusion that Ben most likely committed suicide. After visiting the police for the news of Ben's successful suicide attempt, Gen arrives home and finds that Benjamin and a girl that looks a lot like Sam are at her house. When Gen questions their presence, Benjamin reveals that the girl's name is Samantha, and that she was the one who murdered Ben because Gen refused to help them. Ben appears as a ghost and urges Gen to help the ghosts in order to save her friends and family. Gen still rejects them, leaving Ben quite upset. The next day, after Dallas almost gets electrocuted and Mary-Jane nearly causes a fire, Gen goes to the bathroom and sees a girl that looks exactly like her and a boy that looks like Gabe. The ghosts introduces themselves as Genevieve and Gabriel, and thank Gen for trying to help them and their friends. Gen looks confused, and Genevieve tells her that she could tell that she had come in order to agree to help them. She then goes on to promise to help her in the best way that she personally can. At school that day, Gen comes clean to Gabe and Sam about how she promised to help the ghosts in the Ghost House, and how she is able to see Ben as one of the ghosts haunting the home now. Gabe and Sam agree, although reluctantly, to help her in her quest to free the ghosts and guide them to the Other World, and Ben promises to guide Gen in her task. In the next scene, Gen, Gabe and Sam to to the Ghost House. Gabe and Sam are surprised that they can see the ghosts, and that they look so much like them. They are also confused about Benjamin and Ben, but when Ben identifies himself they both run to hug him. Gen tells Genevieve, Benjamin, Samantha and Gabriel that she will only help them if Gabe and Sam can help, too, and the ghosts reluctantly agree. Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode of the show. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes